As the years go by
by fiesa
Summary: There's a lot to learn. Many things change. These are the things Sion and Remy notice. OneShot.


**As the years go by**

_A/N I promised myself a Remy and Sion one shot next. I heard somebody saying there were too many stories about hunters and too little about them... Yeah, I agree. But then, someone could have told me, too. _

_This is for Keo-bas, as thanks for his letter of courtesy. I still can't tell how happy I am that someone reads this and told me so. You really made me walk on clouds for a long time. _

_Summary: There's a lot to learn. Many things change. These are the things Sion and Remy notice. OneShot._

_(Did you know they don't even have their name in the list of characters to choose from when writing a Night School fic?)_

_Warning: I'm tired. I'm so damn tired. It's 10PM and still sitting on a train back - no, not home, but to the place I live._

_Set: Story-unrelated, future-fic_

_Disclaimer: I own three new Star Wars books. I don't own Night School._

_

* * *

_

When the two of them first met, they didn't think they'd ever be able to get along.

Funny how things change.

Life goes on.

Years go by.

These are the things they notice changing, slow but steadily:

The way they talk.

First, they didn't talk to each other at all, and then, there was the note of caution in every word, every syllable. It's simply the way both of them are: unable to completely trust another person, willing to stay detached in case one might get hurt. Maybe they noticed, maybe not, but the chasm definitely was there. At one point, sometime between yesterday and tomorrow, this changed. They learned to talk more freely, openly. _Talk honestly. _They discovered there was nothing to fear from each other. They learned being friends means trusting each other with words and without, and after some time, they didn't even need words any longer.

The way they talked to each other changed.

-V-

The way they see.

Neither one of them would have thought there was a difference in the way they saw the world, but there was. Both were intelligent and bright, and on first sight, it seemed like they were alike. But while he was detached and realistic, she was cynical and arrogant, and they _did _see the world from a different point of view. At one point, someone gave them a mutual goal and since then, they have tried hard to see through the eyes of this certain person. It wasn't easy. But they learned to understand each other, to see what someone else was seeing, and, finally, to see each other through the eyes of one another. Both were surprised by what they found there.

The way they saw each other changed.

-V-

The way they live.

Things never change, she believed, and that was the way she lived. Things always change was his mantra, and he believed in it. Suddenly, a person stepped into their lives and upset all their beliefs. A single person shattered their armor and made her way into their lives, not caring about potential repercussions at all. Suddenly, things change more than they ever have, but still, they stay the same. It's an entirely new experience, terrifying, elevating and exhilarating at the same time and for both of them. They learn that living isn't something one does all by oneself and that it isn't as complicated as they had believed. And then they realized even if the other one would disappear, there was no way back. There was no possibility of going back to living like before again.

The way they live with each other changes.

-V-

The way they listen.

She never really has listened to others, she realized, some time, some day. She has lived her life all by herself and never felt the need to listen to anyone. He has often listened but the way he learns to listen now is new, new and strange and different. She feels like she's breaking apart from the strain while he seems to master the technique effortlessly. But then, he always was the one who was better with words and stuff. They learn to listen to the words unsaid, to the things hidden and the secrets untold. They learn to listen to a person's heart rather than to her words and gestures. It's strange how vast the difference between those two things is. He always was the one who was better with people, so he's more skilled when it comes to this type of listening. But she's not far behind. And, after some time, she can hear his thoughts almost as clearly as her own.

The way they listen to each other wordlessly changes.

-V-

The way they feel.

Strangers, first, and acquaintances later. Acquaintances, classmates, fellow council members and friends.

Lovers.

They notice the change. It is slow and gradual and impossible to stop. Inexorable. She sees him and a smile washes over her beautiful features, he watches her whenever she doesn't notice and marvels at the way her hair shines in a hundred different shades as the moon caresses it. She feels his cool skin and his soft breathing next to her and falls asleep, feeling protected and secure. He savors her scent and the feel of her solid, soft curves and watches her sleep.

It is impossible.

He is a demon and she is a weirn and even though they are both children of the night they never were supposed to fall in love. But they have and they don't care what others think about them anymore. At first, she was insecure and hated the world. He was angry because he would never have her, because unwritten rules and mountains of prejudices stood between them. They have overthrown the rules. They have climbed the mountains. Now she feels alive, _loved_, and he feels cannot imagine what else there is he could want.

The way they feel about each other has changed.

-V-

The rising sun paints shadows onto the cool floor tiles and across the empty halls.

Sion laces her hand through Remy's and he smiles contentedly when he feels her warm skin on his cool one. Her hair has escaped the bun she has forced it into and frames her face like a corona. The last students have left. It´s only them left in the entire building.

Leaning over, he presses a soft kiss onto her lips and is rewarded by a brilliant smile. Sion tastes sweet and bitter at the same time. Her hand caresses his neck, sending shivers through his nerves, and when he pulls back she leaves it on his cheek for a while. Her green eyes, normally clouded and half-closed, are wide open and clear.

"It feels weird", she says quietly and her hand falls back to her side. Her eyes wander across the empty corridor and down the stairs. The symbol is still in place, though their former student council office long has been replaced. "Somehow… not right. Like we don't belong."

"We don't belong here anymore", he reminds her softly and his thumb brushes away a few strands of hair. Sion sighs.

"Yeah. Right."

For a few moments, they just stand there, holding hands, blindly staring at the wall as if they were able to see through it. To see a small room with soft sofas and bookshelves. With a wide table and countless cupboards.

Remy tugs at her hand softly.

"Come on, let's go. There's work waiting."

She sighs again.

"Yeah. Ronee will be waiting, too."

They leave the way they came: unseen, unheard. The dark building is left behind, quiet and empty.

As the years go by, they will pay the place more than just a few visits like this.

Here, the change has begun.


End file.
